Tie Her Down
by xlovexlustx
Summary: One Shot for the Dirty Talking Edward Contest held by Isabel0329, LeechLover85 and moon.witche. BxE, AU, AH, OOC. Bella wears a provacative outifit to school to get Edward's attention, what will his reaction be? M for very graphic sex scenes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST:

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST:**

_**Tie Her Down**_

_**xlovexlustx**_

**CATEGORY- **_**Dominant Edward**_

**POV- **_**Bella**_

**STORY TYPE- **_**All Human, OOC**_

**If you are interested in entering this contest please pm Isabel0329, moon.witche, or LeechLover85**

**If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit their C2 and be sure to subscribe!**

**/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/3/0/1**

**A/N: I own nothing in the story except the lemon delicious plot inspired by my dirty mind and submissive sexual nature. I wish Edward Cullen would do this to me. Haha…anyways. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and Senses Fail owns the song "Tie Her Down" which my story shares the same title, and I use a verse from. The whole song doesn't have anything to do with the story, just the verse which is hardcore. Enjoy, review, and please vote for my story!**

* * *

"_I'll bite your lip so fucking so hard  
And watch the innocence just drip  
Down your chest  
And into my...mouth"_

_**-"Tie Her Down" Senses Fail**_

I can't believe how stupid both Alice and I had been to believe her plan would work, a plan to get her brother to notice me as a woman he would want and not some silly girl who he was stuck with as a lab partner for the entire year.

Alice assured me her plan was infallible, her words bringing me to the sweet fantasy that by the end of the day, the Adonis I have loved and lusted after for a while now would be putty in my hands.

"All men love a girl in a mini skirt, especially a girl with a plaid mini skirt," my best friends informed me.

To say it was weird for my best friend to give me tips and dressing me to seduce her brother was an understatement, but she approached me with her plot and after some convincing, I willingly obliged, what other choice did I have to get the Greek God who was indifferent to my existence to notice me?

Well let's just say today didn't go quite as we had perfectly planned, I walked around all day in a plaid mini skirt, a white tank top that barely reached the top of my skirt, and a pair of black heels that, according to Alice, made my petite legs longer and made my behind more pronounce.

If my outfit was skimpy my undergarments were down right indecent, if you could count a black lace bra and thong set undergarments, especially while wearing a mini skirt and white top.

Luckily for me I had not tripped today and revealed my revealing underwear to the entire school, but the outfit brought enough attention on its own, both positive and negative.

Mike Newton followed me around all day, don't get me wrong he does this everyday, but at least until today he had the manners to keep his drool and tongue in his mouth. Female students, mainly Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley would fake cough in class while throwing an insult my way _cough:whore:cough_. Such brilliance don't you think?

Female teachers gave me looks of disgust and disappointment, many male teachers just stared until they snapped out of it and started teaching.

Walking into Biology was no different; Mr. Banner eyed me for a good five minutes before Edward cleared his throat. When I turned to look at my personal Greek God, I expected his eyes to be raking over my body, his eyes filled with lust, but instead I was with emerald eyes filled with fury, and his beautiful face twisted in disgust.

Alice had built up my confidence up over the success of the plan that I had full belief that it would work, boy was I ever wrong.

Devastated by his reaction, I turned my attention to the front of the room, letting my hair flow around my face, to shield me from his negative, and to curtain my devastation. Sure I managed to get the object of my affection to notice me, but instead of being indifferent to my existence he was now annoyed and aggravated by it.

I tried to keep my focus on the teacher and the lesson, but I could not resist taking a peak at him through my hair, he was gripping the edge of the table to the point that his knuckles were white as bone, he was breathing heavily through his nose, his gaze was dark, looking straight ahead.

I gasped at the site and turned my attention back to the front, a deep blush staining my cheeks, biting my bottom lip as hard as I could without breaking skin, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

When the bell rang I stood up to leave in a hurry, but my plan to make a quick escape failed, like so many of my other plans today had, and I ended up tripping over my heels. Instead of becoming reacquainted with the ground like I had so many times in the past, I felt two strong pairs of arms around my waste, keeping me from hitting the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at my savior to be met with none other then Edward Cullen himself.

I wanted to run away, get away from my mortification and embarrassment, but he had yet to loosen his grip on me. We continued to stare at each other, neither of us breaking out gaze. I didn't become aware that he loosened his grip on me until I felt his hand lightly stoke my thigh, slowly easing its way up my skirt. I gasped at the sensation his touch brought me, but that seemed to pull him back into reality and he quickly pulled away from me as if he had just been burned, hurrying out of the room without a second glance.

I stood unmoving for a good minute, in shock by what had just happened, before I ran into the bathroom, unable to hold my tears in anymore. I cried in the mirror for a good fifteen minutes before deciding that I had already missed half my gym class, so why not go home and change out of this ridiculous outfit.

I snuck out of the school after grabbing my belongings and made my way to my truck, I put the key in the ignition, but instead of hearing the familiar roar of the engine I instead heard pathetic sputtering noises. My truck wasn't going to start, I definitely couldn't call Charlie to come pick me up not only would he be upset with me skipping class he would have a brain aneurism after he saw my attire. It's not like he wouldn't hear about it from people living in such a small town, but I would have no chance to say that the old biddies in the town were exaggerating their gossip like always if he saw just how accurate their descriptions were.

Alice was also not an option at the moment; she had taken off after lunch because Jasper was taking her somewhere special for the weekend since her parents were going out of town for a medical convention of some sort. I was suppose to sleep over her house because Charlie was going on a fishing trip with some of his good friends including Billy Black and his son Jacob, who just happened to be my personal mechanic. After Jasper asked her to go away with him for the weekend I was a bit disgruntled by kept my mouth shut, my best friend deserved to have a great weekend with her boyfriend. Before she left she told me I was going to have the most amazing weekend...yeah…thanks Alice, but obviously you're no damn psychic.

I banged my head against my steering wheel and screamed like an overdramatic girl on some teen drama would do, but hey I had the right, this day had been horrible and there was no way it could get any worse.

Grumbling I grabbed my backpack and made my way out of the cab of my truck, there was nothing I could do until Charlie came back from his trip, I would have to leave it in the school's parking lot until then. I wasn't worried about someone stealing it or even about it being towed, no one in the world had the gall to steal or tow the chief of police daughter's truck.

My only option on this point was to walk home, in these horrible heels; I prayed not to break anything along the way. Other then the heels walking home wasn't terrible until Murphy's Law came back to bite my sorry ass, thank you Forks for being the rainiest place in the entire world.

* * *

So this is where I am now, walking home in the middle of a thunderstorm, drenched head to tow looking like a drowned cat, grumbling about many different things from Alice's disastrous plan to how not only was gravity and my sense of balance against me, but wearing heels in rain added to the mix was just not fair, injury was more the certain at this point.

Between my anger, disappointment, and trying to make it home alive I didn't notice a car pull up right next to me until I heard a familiar smooth voice over the rain.

"Get in."

I turned to look at the driver of the vehicle, already knowing who it was. I did not want to be in a confined space with him after all that has happened today, but after seeing the look on his face I saw that there was no room for argument.

I got into the passenger seat and he drove off, I sat in an awkward silence, looking everywhere, but at him, praying for a swift ride. We passed my street and I knew I would have to say something.

"You passed by my street," I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear me, but had heard what I said.

He looked over at me and arched one eyebrow, "I never said I was taking you home."

I sat in confusion by his words until I found the courage to speak again, "Wh-where are you taking me?"

His eyes turned dark and his mouth was fixed in a smirk, "somewhere where no one can hear you scream."

We drove in silence until he pulled up to the familiar white mansion that I had been before a few times while having slumber parties with Alice. Edward said nothing to me as he got out of the car; I sat unmoving, unsure what to do.

I felt my door being opened; instead of letting me exit the vehicle by myself he unbuckled my seat belt and picked me up, carrying me bridal style into his home.

We finally reached a room I had never been inside, but knew from Alice telling me that it belonged to Edward. He kicked the door shut as soon as we entered, before I could even observe my surroundings I was being laid in the center of his bed.

He worked fast, my shell shock working to his advantage. Swiftly moving around the bed, he bound each of my limbs, I tried to pull away from him, terrified of what he was doing, but I was no match for his strength,

"Wh-what are you doing," I yelled once I was completely bound, spread eagle in the center of his bed.

He responded by leaning down close to my face, stroking my cheek, whispering into my ear, "something this part of me has wanted to do for a very long time."

I swallowed, "what do you mean?'"

"I always knew we would end up in bed together one day, I just didn't know if it would be. Just like we are right this moment, or if my gentleman side would have gathered the courage to ask you out, then we lost our virginities to one another after prom," he smirked.

"Gentleman side? Wh-what's the…other side?" I gasped, his hand as slowly inching up my thigh, making my mind go hazy

"A dark side my dear, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. My gentleman side has wanted to woo you since the moment I saw you, to show you how much I love you, to tell you how much I'm in love you. My dark side has yearned for you just as long, remember the first time I saw you? I certainly do, you walked into the cafeteria, you were like a goddess, all those vile boys staring at you, disgusting thoughts running wild through their minds. I wanted nothing more then to grab you right then and there, throw you up against and fuck your pretty little innocent body, right in front of all of them so they would know they would see that you belong to me. I wanted to fuck you so hard, until you saw no one else and thought about no one else except for me."

He squeezed my upper thigh and bit my earlobe as he told me everything; no matter how frightening this may seem to some, it only further excited me, my excitement pooling in my panties.

"You…you love me?"

"Out of my whole confession that's the part you paid attention to? You are a silly girl sometimes, but that's part of the reason why I am so in love with you."

"If you love me…then why did you take me….and tie me to your bed?"

"You brought this on yourself love, don't think for one second you didn't," he growled at me. I gave him a look of confusion and he continued, cupping my chin and jutting out my bottom lip.

"You are always biting your full luscious lip, licking it sensuously right in front of me, tempting me, teasing me. I've dreamed about your lips, kissing them, sucking on them, having them suck me off, biting your lip so fucking hard and just watching your innocence just drip," by the time he was finished his sentence his face was an inch from mine, his cool breath fanning my face.

He closed the gap between us, kissing me roughly, he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I couldn't escape the moan that escaped and absorbed by his mouth. This wasn't the gentle first kiss I imagined having with Edward…this was a thousand times better.

He pulled away from me, but kept on sucking on my bottom lip, I felt his teeth lock onto my lip, applying pressure until there was a pain surging through it, I squirmed against my binds.

"Edward," I cried in pain, he bit so hard that he punctured my lip and I tasted the familiar metallic taste of blood.

He let go of my lip and pulled away from me, I looked at his face. He had my blood dripping from his lips, down his chin, looking like a god like vampire who had just fed.

"Then you are always moaning my name in your sleep, driving me wild," he licked my blood off his lips.

"Sleep?' I questioned. Had I said his name in my sleep when I was having a slumber party with Alice? Had Alice heard? His parents? Oh God…how embarrassing.

"Yes...sleep. No offence to your father, but how did he become the chief of police when for the past year a teenage boy who has an obsession with his daughter has snuck into her room multiple times a week to watch her sleep. Hell I've even used your bathroom and he didn't even stir."

My eyes widened and my breathing accelerated, here I thought Edward was indifferent to my existence, but he had been more or less stalking me. I know I should have been terrified after learning this, but apparently I was the most fucked up person in the world and was excited by it.

"You would say my name in your sleep, moan it, and I wanted so badly to wake you up and tell you I love you, to fucking show you."

"Why," I swallowed before continuing, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I've been practically stalking you like the sick fuck I am because I have this crazy obsession with you! I'm not that fucking insane."

"Tell me that you have feelings for me, I-I love you too," I told him.

"I love you so much it hurts. Sure you would have reciprocated my feelings, but what would have happened when I started being this sexually dominating psychopath that I am? When this dark side came out full force? You would have dumped me so fast and got a restraining order against me, I couldn't take that rejection or pain. I can't."

All of what he had just said had made sense, it would be logical to get a restraining order against him, to move to Florida with my mother to get away from him, but even after knowing all this I wouldn't rather be anywhere in the world at this moment than here with him.

"Even so if all that happened it would have been my fault, but like I said before you brought this entirely on yourself, my urges have been building for so long and you have to tease me by wearing this to school," he yelled, forcefully grabbing a handful of my miniskirt.

"I…it wasn't to tease you. I-I just wanted to get you to notice me. I always assumed that you were indifferent to me."

He smirked, "Your assumptions were very wrong weren't they?"

I meekly nodded my head.

"All day you have been prancing around in next to nothing, testing my control," he took a shallow breath before continuing, "showing yourself off to the entire school. Don't get me wrong I certainly enjoy your attire, but it would have been a hell out a lot better I didn't have to watch the entire male population of the school undress what little you left covered with their eyes."

I blushed at his comment, and looked away from, slightly ashamed at my actions today, but there was still something I needed to know.

"Why did you look so angry at me in Biology…why did you run away from me?"

"I wanted to kill them Bella, Newton, Banner. I wanted to murder them for looking at you like that, like a piece of meat. Sure I lust after you worst then the rest of them, but I also love you very much, it's different…it just is. I don't just want to fuck you I want to be with you as well," he admitted.

"Oh…why did you run," I repeated.

"I ran because all I wanted to do at the moment was to throw you on our lab table and fuck you senseless, I ran to control my urges, but after being so close to you there was no going back. Let's say I did some work on your car so it wouldn't start, I figured I would offer you a ride home and you would have no choice to take it, but you had already started walking in the pouring ran, in next to nothing. Are you insane?"

He dismantles my car, stalks me, and ties me to his bed then has the nerve to ask if I'm insane.

"No! Are you?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, fearing I had upset him, but he just let out a dark chuckle.

"No my love despite my actions we are not. We all have a dark side, a side we try to not to let anyone become aware of. Not to bring my sister up at a time like this, but do you know where Alice is right this moment?"

"With Jasper?"

"Yes, but do you no what she's doing?"

I shook my head; I had no idea what my best friend was doing at this moment.

"Jasper rented a room so no one would know she's playing naughty nurse to his wounded soldier," he told me.

I stared at him in shock, he was wrong; Alice wasn't like that, was she?

"How do you know?"

"A brother never wants to walk in on that, but when you hear your best friend say he's really hurt you want to make sure he's alright," he shuttered at his memory.

"So what is your dark side my love, your dirty little secret. I think I have I figured it out already, since you haven't asked me to untie you, I bet that thought hasn't even crossed your mind," he gave whispered into my ear, I shivered at the sensation.

"Are you cold? You are still wet from your little stroll in a thunderstorm," I didn't respond. I wasn't cold, very warm in actuality. I gasped as I felt the tips of his fingers brush the outside of my underwear.

"Yes you are very wet indeed," he smirked; I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

He let out a tisk, "There you go again, testing my control. Is this turning you on my love? You truly were made for me weren't you? The submissive to my dominant."

He sucked my bottom lip between his lips and applied more pressure to his fingers, and I couldn't refrain from moaning, he pulled his hand away from me and I let out a sound of disapproval.

"Does this turn you on? What do you want Bella, I'm no mind reader you have to tell me," he taunted.

"Yes," I gasped out.

"Yes what love?"

"This turns me on."

"What turns you on?"

"You...touching…me…bound," I managed to get out.

"What do you want?"

"To touch me…to fuck me," I pleaded.

"Oh really? There is something you have to say first though, will you say it?"

"Yes..."

"Say you belong to me, only me," he looked at me darkly, I didn't respond too in shock; you would think at this point nothing he could say would surprise me.

"That's okay my love I'll get the words out of you soon enough," he mashed his lips to mine and, slid his fingers into my panties, soaking his fingers in my juices, he pulled away all together much to my dismay.

He sucked one digit into his mouth tasting my juices, he moaned in pleasure.

"Delicious, even more appetizing then your blood," he told me.

He held his pointer finger to my mouth, a silent order for me to taste myself, I looked at him disgusted.

"Do it," he barked and I quickly obeyed, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I sucked my juices completely off his finger as he stared at me with glazed eyes.

"I can't wait for you to suck another part of my body, but all in do time. I can't believe I'm saying this love, but you are wearing too many clothes."

He moved down to my feet and pulled off the heels, I mentally thanked him for removing the atrocious footwear. He moved fast, next unbuttoning the skirt and pulling it off of me. He skipped over my panties and moved to my shirt, pausing. If he wanted to get it off of me he had to untie me, or so I thought. He ripped the offending tank top off of me and threw what was left of it to the floor. He decided my bra was useless as well because after he unclasped it he snapped the straps, pulling the bra away he set my breasts free.

I wanted nothing more then to cover my breasts with my arms, to hide my nudity from him, but I was bound. He stared at my breasts longer then it took him to take off my clothing, before breaking out into a grin.

"So beautiful," he whispered before reaching out and grabbing each breast in each of his hands. I moaned as he messaged my breasts, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over my already hardened nipples.

He groped one breast as he lowered his head to the other, taking the peak into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. I was panting by now; he switched and gave the same attention to the other nipple.

When he was finished the assault on my breasts he trailed wet kissed down to the hem of my underwear, he purposely ignored the place I needed him to touch me most and kissed my thighs, licking and biting.

I thrashed around, trying uselessly to shift so he was at my center. He grabbed my hips and held me down, looking up at me, using his facial expressions to tell me to stop it. Tell me he was in control and he would touch me there when he was ready.

I sat still, and apparently obeying him earned me some brownie points and he lowered his mouth closer to my arousal. Breathing on it, but not touching it, I let out a whimper. He put his nose to me underwear nudging my arousal through the fabric.

I closed my eyes, taking in all the sensations, when I felt his tongue lick my slit through my underwear, the fabric adding pleasurable friction, I cried out.

I felt him smile before he continued his long slow torturous licks, I cried and trashed, bucking my hips, begging for more, but instead he moved so he was perched over me, like a lion staring down his prey.

"As much as I am taking pleasure in the sounds you are making, I've decided that I want you to be silent and to stop moving while I work."

He went back to his 'work' then, and I couldn't obey his command, the pleasure was too much.

He hooked his fingers into my panties, destroying them like he had done to so many articles of my clothing. He took what was left of them and balled them up in his fist, before making his way back up to my face.

"Open your mouth," he demanded. I shook my head, hell no!

He grabbed my chin, holding my head as he forced the balled up fabric, soaked in my juices into my mouth, I went to spit them out.

"Do it and I'll tape your mouth with it in there," my eyes widened and I refrained from my precious action.

He moved to my completely bare vagina, taking it in as he took in my breasts.

"Did you do this for me as well?" he asked. I didn't do that from him though, I just distained the feel of body hair.

He gave my now unobstructed arousal another slow long lick. The feel of it against my bundle of nerves was intoxicating.

He continued his work, going slow to torture me. I laid completely still and quiet, in fear he would stop if I disobeyed his order.

"You taste amazing; I love slowly licking you, savoring your taste. Do you enjoy it?" he questioned, my juices and a devious smirk on his lips. I did enjoy it, but I distained the torture as well, bringing me no where near the release I needed.

He surprised me by suddenly biting my clit; I let out a muffled scream and bucked my hips.

"Disobeying my order love? I'm going to have to punish you now," he smiled, moving away from my arousal. I groaned, wasn't denying my pleasure punishment enough?

He moved to my feet untying my ankles from their bounds, he was ending this because I couldn't contain myself. He undid my wrists and took the underwear away from mouth. I didn't want to stop, I didn't want to ever stop, I started to cry.

"Did you think there would be no consequences for your actions? Stop crying and get up," he commanded.

I continued to crying and got up, I went to pick up what was left of my outfit, but was forcefully grabbed by Edward.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I didn't tell you to do that did I?" I jumped and looked at him.

"But-but…I thought…thought you were kicking me out," I sobbed, not being able to handle the sudden rejection.

His expression became softer and he pulled me into a gentle embrace. "No my Bella, I don't want you to leave, I never want you to leave."

He held me until I finally calmed down, he wiped my face with his hands and sleeve, before discarding the soiled shirt, leaving him completely bare, I ran my fingertips over his toned chest, he shivered.

He grabbed my wrists, taking back control, and gave me a soft sweet kiss on lips; this is what I thought our first kiss would be like.

"That being cleared up there is still a matter of your punishment," he explained.

I nodded in acceptance. I could take anything he gave me, unless it was rejection.

"Kneel on the bed, facing away from me," he told me, I quickly obeyed. "Lean forward, palms flat on the bed."

I did as I was told, now in a doggy style position. He leaned over me, I could feel his breath against my neck.

"Your ass is as beautiful as the rest of you, but it would be even more beautiful if it looked like your lips, swollen and red."

When he finished I felt him slap my butt, hard enough to leave a mark and to sting. I gasped and jerked forward from the force, but did not break position, even though it hurt it was only adding to my arousal.

He continued his assault on my behind, slapping it until he was completely satisfied with his work.

"It's so red, so perfect," he grazed his fingertips over my sore bottom. "I can feel the head radiating off of it. One day I'm going to fuck you in your perfect little ass, but not today. I have another more important cherry to pop first. Did you learn you lesson?"

I craned my neck to the side so I was looking back at him, biting my lip I nodded.

"Obviously not entirely if you keep testing my control like that," he mused.

He pulled me off the bed and set me on the floor in front of his feet. I looked up at him in shock.

"Kneel," he growled, I got into the ordered position and watched as he undid his belt.

He threw the belt aside and undid his pants, pulling not only them but his boxers down, kicking them off along with his shoes.

I looked up to see the nude Greek God in all his form, he was magnificent. He was huge, how the hell was he going to fit into any of my holes?

"I've been fantasizing about your luscious lips on my cock, sucking me off, now I'm finally going to have that fantasy fulfilled."

I had known where this was going as soon as he had me kneel, but I made no move to take him into my mouth, I have never given oral before. Fuck I hadn't even been kissed before today.

He let out a frustrated breath through his nose as he waited for me to do what he wanted, but I remained unmoving, he got the idea he was going to have to coax me along.

"Open your mouth Isabella."

I relaxed my jaw and my mouth slacked, my lips parting. He put the tip of his manhood into my mouth. I became braver and licked his head, tasting precum, he tasted great. He let out a moan and gripped the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"More," he gasped, pushing my head forward and forcing more of his length into my mouth. I started sucking him his member, bobbing my head slightly back and forth, licking his length.

His grip tightened and he let out a hiss through his gritted teeth, I moaned, giving him pleasure was turning me on even more. The vibrations my moan caused drove him wild and he forced himself all the way into my mouth. I felt his had at the back of my throat and gripped his hips to keep from gagging.

"Relax Bella, breathe through you nose," he told me, I complied, my gagging reflex ceasing. He fucked my mouth faster, harder, I used my tongue the most I could, deep throating him. His breathing become ragged, he was going to cum soon.

He look down on me and moaned, "Your lips around my cock is such and amazing fucking sight. Your mouth is so fucking warm, fucking wet."

I don't know he was able to control his breath to say that but he did. He gave one last jerk and through his head back, crying out my name as he came, I swallowed every last bit of him.

He came down from his orgasm and removed his member from my mouth, smiling down at me.

"That was…there are no words to describe that."

He pulled me up and pushed me back on the bed, climbing on top of me, trapping me between him and the bed, not like I was trying to escape anyway.

"We are not finished love," he told me, kissing me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, entwining my fingers in his locks, pulling him closer to me, we let out simultaneous moans.

Pulling away he moved his attention to my neck, kissing, sucking, and biting, no doubt there would be a mark there when he was finished.

His movement continued south and he was tending to my breasts again, not as long as he had before, but it was still extremely erotic.

Finally he reached his final destination, hopefully to finish what he had started so long ago. He did not hesitate this time, orally pleasuring me.

I gripped his head and bucked my hips to his mouth, moaning, crying out in pleasure.

I felt the orgasm building, the heat building in the pit of my stomach, I was so close when he suddenly stopped, my cries of pleasure to one of disappointment, I needed release, I was going insane.

He moved back up to my face, kissing me fully, before pulling away, he rubbed my clit slowly while verbally taunting me.

"You never said what I wanted you to say love, if you say it you might get your release, don't you want that?"

"Please…"

"Say it love, who do you belong to?"

"You! I belong to you! Only you! I love you! Please!" I begged.

"Good girl, that's all I needed to hear."

He moved back and started eating me out for the third time today, but this time he didn't pull away when I was close, he licked, sucked, and bit until I was pushed over the edge, riding the waves of pleasure running through me, screaming Edward repeatedly, like a prayer.

When it was over I laid there gasping, calming down from my high.

"Thank…thank…you," I gasped out, my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat rapidly.

"It was just my pleasure as it was yours, but we're not done yet," he told me, reaching over and retrieving something from his bedside drawer.

It was a condom; we were going to have sex. I bit my lip, I was extremely nervous all of a sudden. I watched silently as he removed the condom from its package and slid it over his hardened member. When he turned back to me he could tell by the look on my face I was having doubts.

"Its okay love, we don't have to. We moved to fast didn't we? You're regretting all this now aren't you," he spoke fast, trying to mask the disappointment and rejection in his voice, but I still heard it.

"No! I don't! I love you and I want to, I'm-I'm just scared," I confessed my eyes downcast. He cupped my face in his hands and brought my gaze to meet his.

"I love you, and I want you so much, I want us to be together. Even after all that has gone on today I want our first times to be special, I'm going to try my best not to hurt you," I promised, stroking my face and putting gentle kissing all over my face, on my lips, my cheeks, eyes, and forehead.

"You ready love," he asked, I nodded and he laid me back down kissing me lovingly.

I relaxed, he didn't plunge into me straight away, instead we laid their, kissing and giving each other gentle touches. He finally broke away and hovered over me, his tip pressed against my entrance, my body instinctively tensed up, trying to keep out the foreign object.

He stroked my hair and softly kissed me, "You need to relax, I don't want to hurt you more then it already will."

I relaxed my body and he slowly inched his way into me, my walls tightened around his member, I gripped his back, digging my nails into his flesh, trying to keep from crying.

He paused at my hymen, waiting for me to adjust to his size; he kissed my face, giving my words of encouragement, telling me how much he loves me.

"I love you, just do it, it's going to hurt any way you do it."

He kissed me hard and in one quick thrust he broke through my virginity, I couldn't refrain from crying out in pain, my scream muffled by the kiss.

He didn't move even tough I knew he wanted to, I shifted my hips slightly and felt a little more pain, but also intense pleasure, it felt wonderful.

"Don't move," Edward told me.

"It's okay now," I told him, thrusting my hips, feeling the same pleasure that was only intensified by the slight pain, I truly am a sick submissive masochist, but I don't care.

He held me still and gave me a hard look, "So there's no more pain at all?"

I bit my lip, I felt myself blushing, and "A little…but it...it feels good."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, "I promise…please…keep going…please."

He answered my pleas by pulling out and pushing back into me, faster and harder then before, I cried out my pleasure, he stopped again.

"Don't stop," I begged, "please…harder…faster."

He pulled back and thrust into me again, my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the intense pleasure.

"What do you want Bella, tell me."

"Fuck me please! I want you to fuck me hard and fast!" I told him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard the only thing that will be left in that pretty little head of yours is me."

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to either side of my head, kissing me hungrily he pushed into me. This time he didn't stop, he kept thrusting into me, each thrust harder and faster then the one before.

Our bodies were covered in sweat; the only sounds in the room were our muffled moans and flesh slapping against flesh, the fire that started as an ember in the pit of my stomach building so it was setting my entire being aflame.

I felt my orgasm building, I was about to be pushed over the edge, he broke the kiss and panted into my ear, "cum for me love, cum with me now."

My body obeyed his command and we came together, screaming each others names.

After we rode out our orgasms together, he collapsed against me, circling his arms around my body, and burying his face into the crook of my neck.

I was still on a high, my mind in its own little space, I was aware of what was going on around me, but it was like I was somewhere else as well.

My whole body was submersed in a comfortable numbness that I welcomed, I couldn't move, I didn't want to.

* * *

When I awoke again the whole room was submerged in darkness, I was still nude, but covered by Edward's comforter.

I looked around the room, but Edward was no where to be found, I started to panic.

"Edward," I called out, it only took the one time because he came into the room, wearing only a pair of flannel pajamas. He saw my panicked expression and came to me. He sat on the bed and took me into his arms.

"Its okay love, I just went to take a shower and make us something to eat, you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you," he whispered, trying to comfort me.

He kissed me softly and I relaxed, why didn't I panic like that? It's not like he had left me for good, I knew that.

He looked down at me and gave me a small smile, "I thought you would be asleep a bit longer, but now that you're awake it's time we get started."

"Start what?" I've never been so confused then I had been today.

"Your aftercare," he told me.

"I don't need you to take care of me," I told him, making my way to stand up to prove it to him, but my legs collapsed from under me and I fell into Edward, whose waiting arms caught me.

My limbs had the consistency of jelly, but instead of having the pleasurable numbness as before, I felt sore all over my body.

My lips were sore from him kissing me hard and from biting my lip, my wrists and ankles were sore from being tied up, my butt was sore from him spanking me, and my womanhood was sore from him our little session.

"Even if you don't need me to take care of you, I want to and I'm going to, I'll be right back."

He set me back down on the bed and left the room, a few minutes later he returned. Picking me up bridal style he brought me into his bathroom, his bathtub, the size of a Jacuzzi, was already filled with warm water and bubbles. God I love this man so much.

"I need to go to the bathroom first," I confessed, slightly embarrassed. He smiled sweetly as he lowered me down next to the toilet so I was gripping the sink.

He left the room so I could do my business in private, when I finished I called him back in.

He picked me up and lowered me into the bathtub, the warm water on my skin felt wonderful, the heat relaxed my muscles and soothed my sore limbs.

"Come in with me."

"I already took a shower, I'm here to help you."

"Please," I pleaded, jutting out my bottom lip like a child. He laughed and complied with my wishes.

He sat in back of me and I rested against him, despite how sore and tense I felt I was completely content. He went to work, wetting my long hair before washing and conditioning it, he gently messaged my scalp, making sure my hair is completely clean. I rinsed the shampoo from my hair, making sure no soap got into my eyes. He followed cleaning my hair, but cleaning my entire body, firmly enough to completely clean me, but not also gentle so he would not cause me any pain.

When we were done with our bath he toweled both of us off. He rubbed soothing lotion all over my body, when he was finished he wrapped me in a long fluffy robe. I brushed my teeth even though he told me we were just going to eat after this. He insisted on brushing my hair for me, I really do think he enjoys taking care of me, treating me as if I was a porcelain doll, one that should be cherished, not broken.

He carried me back to his room and this time I did not protest, I was still too sore to walk on my own. He propped my up in his bed, he made sure I was completely comfortable before leaving to get us some food.

He returned and insisted on feeding me; I had to draw the line.

"I am not a child! I do not need you to spoon feed me food!" I yelled at him.

"I know…I just enjoy taking care of you," he confessed. I felt guilty for yelling at him, so I let him feed me, all the while muttering in my head how this was ridiculous, but it made him happy so I kept mum about it.

When I was done being spoon fed I asked Edward a question, "Edward…what are we?"

"I'm human what are you?" he quipped, I rolled my eyes.

"What are we to each other?"

He hung his head, running a hand through it, "after all that has happened you ask me that? I love you and I want to be with you, but only if you want to be with me too, all of me."

"I love you too, and I want to be with you, all of you," I assured him, he gave me a wide crooked smile.

"I guess you're officially my girlfriend then," he wrapped me in his arms and we cuddled together, but euphorically happy.

"I guess I am," I smiled, life was truly Bella.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you want to dress up for me do it in private, because next time I won't wait until we are alone to fuck you senseless, next time I really will strangle Newton."

I shivered.

"Good night my love, have sweet dreams."

I love him despite his Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde routine, I think I love him even more for it, because he's right. We both have a dark side to us we want no one to see, and if you are lucky enough you'll find someone who not only accepts, but loves that side of you. If you are lucky like me you will find your all around soul mate, even our dark sides were compatible.

"You too," I replied, falling into a deep sleep with my love.

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and also please vote for me in the Dirty Talking Edward Contest!**


	2. Author's Note

Hello faithful fans of this story! I'm so happy so many of you enjoyed the story, and many of you left such flattering reviews.

This second chapter was supposed to be telling you where to vote and to please vote for me, but currently I am extremely confused about it myself.

On LeechLover85's profile it says that voting will end October 31st and winners will be announced on November 3rd. There's a poll on her profile with thirteen of the entered stories, mine is not included.

She posted a notice about round one of voting and that there will be a second round, but if the winners are being announced on the third when is the second round going to be? Does anyone understand the voting? Am I just an idiot?

Well…this isn't the main point of my posting, but if anyone can post an answer thank you in advance. I have received some reviews asking me to turn this into a story and others asking me to do the one shot in Edward's point of view.

I just want to get some feedback on what others think…I'm considering first writing the story in Edward's point of view, then making a full length story of different scenes between them. Doing each chapter in both Edward and Bella's point of views. What do you think? Please review and give me some feedback.

Again thanks to all of you! I love you guys who share my same twisted mind! It's so refreshing to know I'm not alone, ha-ha. You guys are amazing! 3


	3. Voting!

The Second round of voting for the DTE contest just went up! Please! Please! PLEASE!!! Go vote for my story! Once the contest is over I'm going to post the one shot from Edward's POV! I PROMISE!

Please Vote! I really want to win! I know that's awful, but just please.

Thank you so much!

To vote go here - www. fanfiction .net/u/346844/LeechLover85# (Note- fanfiction .net removes the address unless you put spaces between the . and f and the n and . so just remove the spaces and you should be all set! Sorry about the hassle! I love you guys!)

The poll is at the top of the page….please vote for my story! Thank you!


	4. BIG NEWS!

Excitement! I know you were expecting another chapter, but I promise that shall be up by the end of the night! I'm not putting it in this story, but I'm going to be creating another story based off this story. The first chapter is going to be this one shot because according to many reviews I have made many grammatical errors so I am going to correct them. The second chapter will be this one shot in Edward's point of view!

After that the chapters will be the story, but for the story I want to know what you guys want to see in it? What do you want me to write about? Review or pm and I will try to make chapters based on what you would like to see.

That's part of the reason I am writing this. The main reason is I have created a community for fans of dark Edward on livejournal. You cannot see the link he so it will be posted in my profile, if you wish to search for it the name of the community is dark_edward. My livejournal screen name is xlove_x_lustx. Please join! I worked so hard putting together this community and I hope us fans can get together and make one huge community filled with fanfiction and graphics. If you do join feel free to post anything you wish, especially and introductory post. Thank you so much! Be sure to look for my new story based off this one shot! Chapters will be posted there as well!

Also I am looking for a beta reader. I have good grammer, but I am not perfect. If you are dependable and would like the job pm me. Thanks again!


End file.
